ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Haniyya El-Mofty
The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A. A Complex Spell B. A Spell of Control C. A Combat Spell D. A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A. Grades. B. Getting Your Way. C. Life. D. Friends and Family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Haniyya is incredibly controlling, in the sense that she wants everything to be in her hands. At least, she wants to know everything about everything so that she can't be left out. Often she socializes just for the reason of knowing what's happening in certain situations. That's not to say that she doesn't like actually meeting people and hanging out with friends, because she loves it in reality. It's just nicer for her to deal with people whether she likes them or doesn't like them, because then at least she's kind of aware of the situation around her. However, she's an overall pretty joyful person. While, yes, she is incredibly controlling and that isn't fun to be around, she's a super sweet gem when she's not having a huge, figurative panic attack. It's not like she's the best at cracking jokes, but she loves laughing and hanging out with friends (and partying, if given the chance, but she's only fifteen). A person of honesty and love, she absolutely loves being around people, so sometimes she comes off as desperate because she doesn't ever actually have friends to be with. There's nothing like friends and family, even if sometimes she's just sticking around to stay in the loop and keep bad things from happening. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Haniyya Raja El-Mofty was born on April 1st, 2016. While she was born to two Lebanese parents who had moved to Nevada from Lebanon, she was adopted by a French woman and a Lebanese man who lived down the street from her biological parents. It happened that eight years later, her biological parents ended up having another daughter who she would babysit from time to time. It's important only because she was never told that they were her parents or that she was her baby sister. Her adoptive parents wanted it to remain that way, but she had an incredibly happy childhood regardless. The family lived in great harmony with a daily routine they were rarely breaking away from. Until they adopted another baby who would become her younger brother, roughly when she was about two years old. His name was Akrim Hamed El-Mofty, another Lebanese kid, but he was actually adopted from Lebanon that time. The two kids would grow up to be incredibly protective of each other, especially when they would both go to attend Ilvermorny later. They often disagreed when they were younger children, because of the typical kid sibling dynamic. At seven and six years old, the two adoptive siblings shared their first signs of magic together. It was approaching Haniyya's eighth birthday, which their parents were planning to take her to bowling alley, but she wanted it to be a ballroom party so she started throwing a fit. It was as vases started exploding throughout their living room that Akrim (or so they assumed, it's never really been proven one way or another) sent a bundle of books towards his older sister to shut her up. While their parents protected her from the oncoming novels, they were quickly sending both children to their rooms which only sent them into more of a fit of rebellion. Haniyya was more startled than Akrim was, for she found it incredibly alarming and spooky, but her parents would later go on to explain it more to her. It was at that point that they started to understand each other and combine together as two little buttkickers. Therefore, it was a sad moment when Haniyya was invited to Ilvermorny and headed off to the other side of the United States. Her first and second years at the school as a (...) were incredibly boring with little friends who she felt committed to. Her friend groups often jumped around as she tried to figure out who she liked being associated with, so she often collected acquaintances. Once Akrim joined her, she did much better but continued to hop through friends quite quickly until she would figure it out. After a few more years, the (...) still had little friends besides her adoptive brother who ended up befriending quite a few of the other students in his year. A bit ashamed, she figured the best thing she could do was just focus on school and try to figure it all out as she went. There's nothing that worrying will do for her, so it sometimes appears like it doesn't get to her, but it really does. Now, she's in her 5th Year and preparing slowly to commit to being an adult in a few years time. Her plan is to be a History of Magic professor at some point in time, but it's quite awhile from now. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her model is Nadia Aboulhosn. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nope. 6) What year is your character in? Fifth Year. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A. This is my first character. B. No, this is not my first character. - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 19:51, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ---- Category:Sorted